Strength is weakness (izuku x reader x katsuki)
by Izuku-midoriya15
Summary: I don't find very much bnha other then one-shots. So I decided to make a story myself! All rights go to their respective owners. Most art is not made by me/ most edited.
1. Observe

**( _I don't own boku no hero or Tokyo Ghoul I will only say this once)_**

 **Men...**

 _"It's really cruelto do that, kacchan!"_

 _"I cry, you know! I won't let you" izuku midoriya was shaking, terrified of his 'friend' katsuki bakugou. Yet, he still stood up to him. You don't understand, how can he want to be 'friends' with katsuki? The annoyingly loud, hot headed, ash blonde that's always exceedingly annoying, without even trying._

 ** _And women..._**

 _However, you have you're own problems. Everybody does, it just depends on when you address them. You addressed yours a long time ago. Its a simple problem with a complicated answer. Your parents were shunned. You're shunned. You watch from a distance, to avoid conflict._

 _Your father, was a villain with two quirks one of fluid manipulation. It allows him to manipulate any fluid. Any fluid. Water,sweat._ **Blood.**

 _The second was a cursed consequence with a small benefit. He had this eye thing. He called it a ghoul eye. It had a black outside and red pupil. The benefit was, the weapon, that spurted from his back._

 _ **Aren't born equal.**_

 _My mother, was a hero, a wonderful hero. Even better then all might himself. In your opinion she was far above him, and he could never reach her. Your mom was just that awesome! She was a legend_

 _She had three quirks. The first was elemental manipulation. Pretty self-explanatory. The second was a quirk called meteorite. It was when she could make herself into a ball of fire. The final wine was simple, super strength._

 _Notice the past tense. Your parents are dead both of them._

 ** _We learned this fact at age four._**

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" You yelled running home after school. You rip open the door, ready to be hugged and kissed by your mom with your dad telling jokes in the background. Instead. You saw a gruesome sight. Your father was eating your mother._

 _Blood splattered everywhere. Limbs. Forgotten pieces on your mother's flesh. You trembled at the gore filled scene in front of you. "D-daddy?" You asked shaking and tearing up "..." your father looked up at you._

 _He seemed to have snapped out of his hunger induced stupor. He stood up and he was seemingly gone. You walked up to your mother with shaky knees and stepsuntil, you fell on your knees in front of her. you started wailing loudly..._

 _The next morning, you found your father was killed by eraser-head. You however weren't angry at the hero, in fact you were happy. You're only angry at your father._

"GO AWAY ENNNNNNN!!!!" The roar of the villain the heroes were currently fighting sounded.

The chatter of the civilian audience was pound and almost impossible to ignore.

-"it must be really impressive. The individuality to be able to transform into a monster."

-"what's wrong?"

-"oh its just a handbag thief acting violently now that his backs against the wall"

-" a villain appeared... and thus the trains stopped...yes, I don't know when I'll arrive at the office."

"Kyaa! Do your best kamui!" Fangirls.

Izuku midoriya ran up panting. His big beautiful moss green eyes shining with excitement. You've developed a crush on izuku over the years of watching him grow up but, you don't know what a crush is yet.

"Who's fighting" he asked. You blushed and opened your mouth to answer his question.

"You have used your skills for illegal purposes when people are going to work, and you've committed theft resulting in injury." Kamui started, quickly gaining all attention. "You're really evil incarnate" the wood looking man finished.

"This is kamui woods" izuku started to fanboy. You blushed harder as he got more excited. "He's a young talent experiencing a surge of popularity." He continued to fanboy. If he continues this you'll faint from over heating yourself.

"Hey you know a lot about him you wouldn't be...a fan" a civilian asked izuku "an! No" now izuku's being bashful. " now he was blushing that was all it took for you to still, back as straight as a board and you fell backwards. Death the kid would be proud. Your face was a red as a ghost pepper and you were smiling idiotically.

Of course no one noticed your little fan girl episode. All their attention was directed to kamui woods. "This is your punishment" kamui declared ready to do his finishing move.

"Show us some big moves, woodsman!" The civilian izuku was talking to yelled, equally excited. "Ah! Here it its the famous 'absolute preemptive confinemen'..." izuku said you payed extra close attention. You might learn something about him. Some would call you a stalker. You just keep your distance and **observe**.


	2. Just noticed

Your pov

Once I followed izuku into our classroom, I sat in the back of the room, hopefully to never be noticed. "You guys are in the third grade now!" The teacher yelled swinging around some paper, I could care less about it. "In other words, it's now or never that you should think of your future!" The excessive yelling, it continued.

Izuku was quietly taking notes, I stared at him for a bit and before he could sense my staring, I looked out the window. "I will now distribute the career aspiration document!" The teacher continued to yell. At this point I started to zone out. "Sir, please don't put me in the same bag as 'others'!" Katsuki suddenly yelled. An annoyed sigh silently left my form as I wondered 'why' .

"I really don't intend to make 'buddy buddy'... with those who have weak individualities...ya know?" Katsuki asked, as if we all weren't able to comprehend simple words. It started a riot of louder yelling.

"What do you mean by that, katsuki?!" Unnecessary side characters asked/yelled at the boy. "Shut up you secondary characters! Behave as such!" Katsuki scolded? Them. Almost making me giggle. Almost.

"Oh yes, indeed, bakugou...you want to got to... 'yuuei highschool', don't you?" The teacher asked a rhetorical question. Why? I don't know. The chatter of students started. "That national highschool? It takes a total score of 79 to enter this year, right?" "It's also said the entrance exam has the air of cut-throat...well I think?!"

Izuku just slammed his head down on the table in embarrassment. I would to the same but, it would draw unnecessary attention to me. "It's not a surprise that secondary characters like you are quaking!!" Bakugou started his long speech about how he got an A on the mock test.

"I'LL EVEN SURPASS ALL MIGHT, THEN I'LL BECOME THE HIGHEST RANKED HERO OF ALL!!" Hm. I'm still rooting for izuku so good luck bakagou...wait, what?! When did I ever have faith in bakugou?!

"Oh. Now that we're on that topic, it's true midoriya and l/n want to go to yuuei also." Well, fudge sticks in the freezer. "L/n?" Kids asked around, completely disregarding the fact that katsuki just blew up izuku's desk.

"I don't intend to compete with you at all...I swear!" Izuku said shakily. "It's just...it's my dream since I was little...and then...nothing ventured, nothing gained?" Izuku asked more than said. Making katsuki even more angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!" Katsuki almost blew up...almost. "Ne, sit down would ya? You're being soooo loud." I said lazily, standing infront of izuku with my bangs in my face. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" Ooo! Bakugou's getting mad!!

"I didn't tell you anything. I asked you." I corrected "URGH!!" He almost blew a fuse but, I looked up at him through my hair, he blushed and scrambled away...how awkward...

"Ms. L/n sit down" the teacher ordered, downright glaring at me. I started at the teach for a couple of seconds before I slowly moved to izuku to help him up and forced him in my seat. "W-wait, but l/n-San the teacher said to sit down!" Izuku said ready to make a move to get up before I plopped on the floor and stared at the shocked teacher.

If they thought I would take criticism quietly, they can go choke on a dick. Anyway, the day continued on like regular with the occasional shouting riot. Caused by bakugou.

"Why is everyone so scared of you l/n-San?" Izuku asked. My eyes widened and I blushed lightly. "M-my parents. P-people don't l-like them izuku-k-kun." I answered the best I could while stuttering only slightly.

Izuku pov

'Kun? Why would she blush so much anyways? Unless? Of course it's her first time talking to a boy! No...I saw her talking to kacchan earlier. Hm...maybe she's just hot. Or maybe sick? No she wasn't blushing earlier either. Why don't I just be blunt and ask her.' I mused, typical me. "L/n-San why are you blushing so much?" I asked her only making her turn redder before looking at me.

"O-oh? I was j-just thinking izuku-kun." She answered stuttering less then before. "Can you tell me about your family?" I asked innocently.

'Oh we all know you're analyzing her' 'shut up part of my brain!' I thought yelled to myself. Her prominent blush started fading. "Well my mom was a hero. Her name was m/n l/n and people called her Kami-kohoi. Well till she married my dad then it was just Kami-sama." She explained m/n l/n!?

I knew they had the same last name but no way! She was even better then all might. We continued to talk about our families, trading info about hobbies and things. She was someone I could call a friend. From just a day of knowing her...I feel like I was just dragged into a splash zone...for a tsunami. With sharks. Like sharknado.

And I don't know how to swim. So let me get my chainsaw!


	3. Slushy go boom boom

Your pov

"Bye izuku!" I yelled running out the classroom with a smile on my face. 'I finally talked to my crush! And for a whole day!' I thought ecstatic with my accomplishment.

Time skip Third pov

Well at this very moment something disgustingly interesting is happening. Midoriya izuku is being mouth raped. Yes you read me right. And it's a liquid like creature, a green one at that...really reminds me of those icees you get from the movie theaters, 7/11 or sonic...

(I'm sorry)

Just as Izuku was about to pass out, his struggles getting weaker as breathing got harder, the great symbol of peace, praised by civilians and looked up to by children, punched the shit out of that wannabe slushy lookin head ass. (I'm so sorry)

Meanwhile

Your yandere-I mean love- senses were tingling so you rushed to the place where they were stronger. Just in time to see all might punch the shit of something you swear you saw in 7/11

"HELL YEAH!! Save my bae!" You yelled rushing into the sewage tunnel thing...yeah let's call it that.

You helped all might stuff the slushy- villain into two conveniently empty plastic bottles that didn't seem to have any crinkles or holes. don't ask it's anime. Don't ask. "Hey will you sign this for my friend?" You asked

Long story short izuku woke up and stared at all might for a while before fanboying. Looking for his slightly burnt notebook while you giggled. (I personally don't. I sound like a dying horse(anyone else?))

Your giggle quickly caught his attention. There you stood in all your glory, next to all might with izuku's slightly burnt notebook open to the page where all might signed. Immediately you were on the floor and blushing as izuku tackled you with his flimsy fanboy body, praising you then talking about a family heirloom, seemingly forgetting about you...

You were simply blushing to much so you got up and ran away.

Time skip

A deflated piece of broccoli roamed around, sighing. "It's about time I face this fact...all might said it himself." Izuku midoriya was this sad piece of broccoli. Today his stalker friend wasn't stalking him. Jk. She was. I always feel like somebody's watching me! And I don't get no privacy!

A loud explosion quickly snapped him out of his moping as his head snapped to the source it was close. So he ran pen in hand, excited to write in his notebook of hero analysis.

Meanwhile

You quickly followed izuku with assassin like stealth. Ending up were the explosions that peaked your interest were. Killed two birds with one stone. You don't condone animal abuse (hopefully) neither does the book creator- your good friend ringo-chan (author).

Izuku looked like he was shocked or sick maybe both.

Your eyes lost all sparkle, your face went blank of all emotion and you put your hands in your jacket pockets. Your footsteps were silent. You were in assassin mode. (I do this a lot. I watch too much hxh)

As soon as izuku ran off to save Katsuki you were beside him. Heroes, that were easily recognizable of course from being in the book of hero analysis, tried to stop both of you but both of you dodged trying to save your acquaintance but in izuku's case friend.

You let your quirks roar to life as izuku threw his bag at the slushy- I mean villain...yeah. First it started slowly, your super strength as you tried to rip the villain off Katsuki, getting burned in the process. Next came out you kagune as you like to call it. It was instead of four red tails like your dad had, you have 8 f/c tails.

Soon your quirks combined. All but one. The one that would make this job so easy. The fluid manipulation. It doesn't work. But your kagune, the eight f/c appendages had two different elements on them. The first 4 had lightning and super strength. The last 4 had water and lighting lining them delicately.

Izuku quickly went to help free Katsuki while you struck at any area you could without harming Katsuki or izuku. Izuku was crying, your quirk was weakening, and the slushy dude took interest in your quirks and tried to take your quirks too. You, were fighting off unconsciousness the whole time. The villain quickly got annoyed at izuku and went to hit him. Your eyes went livid and you glared so hard you swear the fire got hotter.

However you were quickly shocked to see all might standing there blocking the punch the villain had thrown. You relaxed, letting the unconsciousness you've been fighting take over, as you knew you were in good hands.

The last you heard was a boom, you could breathe, and then darkness.


	4. YOU CAN BE A HERO

Pretty short chapter)

Your pov

"Y/n. Y/n! Y/n l/n wake the fuck up!!" I jolted up looking at the person who cursed at me. It of course was Katsuki. "What?" I asked, he started blushing uncontrollably "you didn't save me!! So don't think I owe you anything!! Okay?!" He shouted before bolting off. "Gotta go fast gotta go fast" I mumbled under my breath before chuckling at my stupidity.

(Author: wait till you meet tenya)

"Hey! Y/n-San do y-you want to walk home with me?!" Izuku asked coming from absolutely nowhere. "Pop goes the weasel" I mumbled before nodding.

Time skip

Soon me and izuku were chatting away about heroes and food. "Who's your favorite hero?" Izuku asked "I'd have to go between eraser-head and all might!" I answered cheerfully. "Well all might's definitely my favorite!" Izuku said I made sure to lock that in the part of my brain that's all about izuku.

"NEVER FEAR BECAUSE ALL MIGHT IS HEre" all might shouted coming out of nowhere then he started smoking and boom he was real sick lookin. I stared at him for a bit. A little bit longer. 'What the hell and I supposed to do?! I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a secret of something' I thought nervously.

"Will you keep this secret?" All might asked "sure." I said "okay great!" All might smiled "young midoriya. I came to thank you, make some corrections...and offer you a proposal" all might started "huh?" Me and izuku asked but we were completely ignored.

"If you hadn't been there if I didn't hear your personal story...and you even told me I had fake muscles! For all that I thank you!" All might declared we were still confused "fake muscles?" 'The hell is he talkin bout. Is he high on pain meds or something?' I thought.

Izuku looked down "don't...It was my fault entirely from the beginning...I disturbed you during your work and I was relatively cheeky as I am without an individuality" izuku admitted sighing in defeat. "About that" all might interrupted his moping. 'Good moping so much isn't good for him' I thought.

"At that time, no one could act. You are the only one who could do it, you, a shy person and just without an individuality. And that really touched me!!" All might admitted. By now, I was sitting down.

"Okay but then what? How does the story end up for most of these people? It always concludes with the words 'my body moved by itself'. Some say while being school, it's possible to determine the most people who will be part of the best rank heroes!" All might was touching izuku's feelings with his speech. Already Izuku was shaking, struggling to keep his tears in. I however, knew this wasn't the end of the heartwarming speech, it was as if I could hear izuku's thoughts.

"For one reason or another... I remembered the words of my mother..."

"I'm sorry, Izuku, I'm so sorry!"

"This is what happened to you too, right?!" All might shouted almost as if getting ready to say something big. I'm not going to say anything to ruin this beautiful moment even though I helped too. I think I already ruined it dammit. Oh well ringo-chan continue. (Ringo-chan: really? Really? I give up)

"Yes!" Izuku shouted through his slowly falling tears.

"Don't say that mom...at that time, I wanted you to tell me..."

"YOU 

CAN 

BECOME 

A HERO"

"Dreams eventually become real. Also, I forgot to mention it but, this will be our story, our story of how we become the best of all heroes."

"The story has just begun..."


	5. Heroes in the making

Third pov

For ten months all might, izuku, and you trained till your bodies strained them selfs and then some. Of course no matter how many times you scolded all might about pushing his weakened body to such an extent, he grinned his infamous blinding smile and patted your head telling you 'not to worry so much'.

Soon you all had a familial bond all might the father, izuku the too close student and you the daughter. You both were so close, close to your dreams, so close to making them a reality both of you wouldn't give it up for the chance of going to heaven! Of course you didn't inherit all might's quirk since you felt it was izuku's rightful place on the throne. You instead worked on combining your quirks.

You developed attack moves with lots of difficulty but you managed, your favorite being one you named 'final fantasy'. It included your kagune quirk, bits of your elemental quirk, and finally your super strength quirk. First, your kagune formed into a dragon tail using all but one attachment. Secondly, you enhanced your strength to the point where when your attachments swayed in the air even the slightest bit, it sent a wave of dust. Finally, you added your quirk of elements to add finishing touches of lava and flames. Ultimately it was something you wouldn't want to see before death, so unrealistic it was documented as a fantasy in your brain. Thus the name final fantasy.

Anyways right about now you and izuku were on your way to the yuuei entrance exams, izuku was nervous "izuku, breathe" you said calmly walking beside him. He did as told and his fidgeting slowed to a stop. Of course he tripped over a pebble. How do you even do that?!

His face was still determined as he fell to his humiliating, impossible to stop fall, unless of course you can alter gravity. "WAHHHH!!" Izuku cried out as he was stopped in mid air. "A-ah sorry! I saw you falling so I used my quirk" a brown haired girl with guess what, was in a gravity defying hairstyles. Izuku was blushing so much it was almost sad. He made indecipherable gurgles as he turned into a ripe tomato.

"B-bye!" The girl that introduced herself as ochako waved, running into the gates of yueei.

"I-I talked to a girl!!" Izuku almost seemed proud of himself. The sentence proceeded to process in your brain. You took him into a headlock and gave him noggies galore. "IM A GIRL TOO YOU BAKA!!!" You yelled shaking izuku violently. "H-hai! Hai y/n-San!" Izuku shouted from reflex. Your not horrible.

Time skip y/n pov

"IM HORRIBLE!!" I shouted as I had broken my leg saving a group of 28 frozen in fear people. We were closed in with a mix of two and three pointer robots surrounding us. I sighed and decided to use it. My kagune sprung free from my back and with my superior speed I quickly jammed holes in the robots. For a few seconds there was a still silence before my kagune retracted by my will. Everything played out, the robots ended up collapsing on themselves, my awesomeness radiated off me in waves.

The wanna-be heroes I saved sighed in relief and all bowed "Argiato!!" They shouted sounding on the verge of tears. "Your welcome. It's what a hero does and I'm gonna be one. Might as well start of with a good track!" I yelled winking at them before going to get some more points. Then realizing my leg was messed up, a loud sound, vibrating the earth below us I looked up.

"A ZERO POINTER!!!!!" I yelled shocked that it was so dangerous looking. "Help me!! Somebody, oh god please!!!!" It was faint but audible. I turned my head and looked to see a very gruesome sight, it was a girl and a boy. The boy looked to be dead, blood leaking from almost every part of his body, his organs were forced out from the pressure of the huge rock that's on-top of them, falling from such a high altitude.

Without a second thought I ran to them, my leg giving excruciating pain as I put weight on it. The girl was sobbing, I can guess they're a couple. I got a grip on the rock and tried to lift it using the max of my super strength. It didn't work. The girl started hyperventilating after noticing my struggle to lift the rock. "You can't lift it can you? I'm gonna die!!" She sobbed.

"Breathe. What's your name?" I asked trying to distract her from the problem "akane" the girl struggled to say "good, good. What's your boyfriend's name?" I asked "n-Nathaniel" akane was close to breaking down.

My kagune activated and helped me lift the rock the slightest bit. Soon akane was out of the rock. "DING TIMES UP!!!" Present mic yelled. "Well dammit all" I cursed however I wasn't nearly as upset as I sounded. I had figured out long ago there had to be another way of scoring on top of just killing the robots.

I looked over to see if I was really the only one injured -other than that unfortunate boy that got squished under that rock- Izuku was quickly in my line of vision ya know being all passed out with a broken arm and both legs broken.

I saw recovery girl and sighed in relief before limping my way over to get healed as well "excuse me recovery girl I broke my leg" I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck. "Okay, come here dear" recovery girl replied with a classic loving grandmother voice. I limped over and sat down. Her lips stretched out and kissed my forehead, my leg healed almost instantly but I felt fatigued.

"Dear, it might tire you out so rest" recovery girl said quickly soon enough I was asleep peacefully.


	6. Yuuei begins

Anxious.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared at all about my entrance exam results. It's either you made the cut or you didn't. My dreams depend on this event so I'm a bit anxious on how I did. I wonder how izuku is fairing with him being quirkless and all, the pressure could be getting to him but I honestly don't see the odds of that happening or us failing since we tried so hard on the exams. Anything could happen so I wont jinx the whole scenario.

time skip

'y/n did you get your results to the exams yet? Mine had just came in the mail.' [izuku ]

'really? I haven't gotten out of bed all day so I don't know if mine came yet. I'll go check.'[ y/n]

I jogged down the stairs and slipped on my Nikes, before going outside and checking the mail. Sure enough my result letter was among the pile of ads and useless things, I ran inside my house closing the door with one foot, a bit loudly might I add.

'yeah it came I just went to go get it. Did you get in?' [y/n]

'I don't know y/n I'm too nervous to open it' [izuku]

'Don't worry too much I'm about to open mine good luck, izu' [y/n]

'okay...good luck, n/n' [izuku]

I ripped open the package with the impatience of a child on Christmas day, a round black thing fell out.

All might showed up on the, what I now know as a holographic screen/ projector, and started talking about how I had scored each point and basically reviewing my battle performance.

"y/n, the way you saved that girl was very risky, but overall realistic and heroic which are good qualities to have as a hero. However, relying too much on you super strength is more good than bad. Overall you, young y/n l/n have passed the yuuei entrance exams I wish you the best of luck! good bye" then the thing showed a quick list with me being in the fist place, Katsuki right below me. He must've given his all to be that high in the ranks so quickly.

I plop back onto my bed for a well needed nap on the start of the count down of school days.

time skip

Soon it was time for school and I am proud to say I did nothing but lounge around and sleep all break. We have to wear a uniform at this school I wont complain though because they have them for a reason. Me and izuku walked to school I honestly think izuku was still in shock of how he made it In the school.

We needed to go find class 1-A, it was a long search but finally we made it. I let izuku give himself some pep talk before opening the door. A goody two shoes looking boy was yelling at katsuki "hey you're both the two that obliterated most of the robots." the dude was like "I'm..." izuku cut him off claiming he had heard his name.

Well I didn't dang, zuzu assuming. shame. I sat down next to katsuki and izuku stayed up front. soon I began to notice and yellowish orange zipped sleeping bag and stared before looking around the room to see if I was the only who sees this. It seemed I was. How do you not?! Oh wait never mind orachako and izuku noticed.

"If you looking for buddies look somewhere else this is the department...of heroes" he said. I think he was starting to get out of his bag "it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down" the still nameless guy scolded us "life is short kids, your all lacking common sense" i can guess he's our sensei now.

"I'm your homeroom teacher aizawa shouta pleasure to meet you" he finally introduced himself. I was right. I guess everybody else was shocked by his appearance. He had black eyes with pinkish redness around the eyes, from I can guess dry eye and messy black hair. Problem? Exactly. Wow I guess a lot.

"Wear these immediately and shove off to the p.e grounds." Sensei ordered. "A quirk apprehension test?!" Everyone asked almost alarmed. Aww man the scene changed already! Everyone was dressed in the provided uniform. "What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting?" Orachako asked. "If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties" sensei explained.

"You all understand the school's reputation for freedom the campus? Well that 'freedom' applies to sensei's as well" sensei explained. "Soft ball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, grip strength, sustained side to side jumps, seated toe touch, upper body exercises. These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally physical tests where you were usually bared from your quirk." Sensei explained.

"Bakugou? How far could you pitch a soft ball back in middle school?" Sensei asked "67 meters" bakugou grunted from beside me scaring the heck out of me and making me jump. He walked up to the pitching circle.

"Try doing it with your quirk this time around. As long as you stay inside that circle anything is fine" sensei explained. Wow he explains a lot. "Don't hold back" sensei commented "you got it!" Katsuki said and he pitched the ball with the strange shout of "DIE!!!!!!"

"Die?" Kirishima, was it asked.

"Before anything else one must know what they're capable of" sensei said showing us Katsuki's score of 705.2 meters. Pretty impressive. "This is a rational metric that will form the base of your 'hero foundation'" sensei explained.

"Awesome! That looks fun!"

"705 meters?! Unreal!!"

"We can really use our quirks now?! That's the department of heroics for ya!" All these comments were pretty hard to ignore and Izuku was starting to look more unsure by the passing second.

"It looks fun? You say?" Sensei's expression got more and more grave by the second. "So you were planning on spending your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right, then in that case new rule: the student who ranks last place in total points will be judged 'hopeless' and instantly expelled!" Sensei said gravely. Now izuku is sweating bullets.

He can't adjust from one for all yet. If he tries his best on each one the backlash will be horrendous.

The department of heroics!!

Our first day turned into a huge ordeal.

What the hell are we supposed to do?!


	7. The test

"The kid who ranks last is expelled?!" Tenya asked. Yes now get over it and try as hard as you can. Damn. "It's our first day here even if it weren't that's just too unreasonable!!" Orachako protested. "Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains...calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." I could tell our sensei was ready to begin and not waste anymore time explaining.

Aizawa sighed "heroes are the ones..who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's...I'm sorry to tell you for that the next three years yuuei will run you through the wringer." There was a pause as he put on a lazy smirk, pointing his index finger up "that's plus ultra use your strength to overcome it all so bring it." It was almost as if he was daring us.

I wasn't about to let myself end up in last place.

Tenya however was thinking hard and probably theorizing the whole thing. Bakugou was stretching his arm he used to throw that ball. "That was nothing" tch so overconfident. Orochako was shaking "the demonstration is over" sensei said.

Now it's for real.

With those last thoughts we hopped right into the first event, the 50 meter dash.

Tenya versus asui(?). Tenya obviously ranked with an incredible record of 3.04 seconds leaving dust trails behind.

Ida 

Tenya

Quirk:

Engine 

Pretty straight forward

He's quick!

Asui came in with 5.58 seconds. "Ribbit" strangely like a frog. Ochako was making herself lighter "I'll just make my shoes lighter..my clothes too" she muttered smiling as she did just that. As she ran by looking half dead she and the tail guy got 7.15 seconds.

Ochako 

Uraraka 

Quirk:

Zero 

Gravity. 

Anything she touches will be unaffected by gravity! However using her power too much makes her queasy!

"Faster than in middle school at least." She said a little flustered. Next up was yuga. He turned around talking to us. "So unimaginative. All of you. If we can use our quirks.." he jumped up "GO!!!" "No better way than this!" He was long gone. Of course before he lost control and started to bounce on the ground being dragged by his quirk. 5.51 seconds was his score though.

Yuga 

Aoyama

Quirk: 

Navel 

Laser.

He shoots a laser from his belly button!

His recovery time is restrictive though!

Next was a three way race. Between bakugou, izuku and me. There was an odd number of students. I got my super strength ready pumping it mainly into my legs then my wind element in the air around me and secretly izuku. "Explosive speed!!" Bakugou blasted off "huh?" Izuku was confused "BAKUGOU!!!" I shouted running after him the wind from my quirk cooling down the explosion a bit. "Gah!!" I guess not enough though. "4.6 sec- 4.13 seconds!" The machine was cut off by bakugou's arrival a bit after mine. Izuku was running at us normally.

"Yeah! Go ahead izuku!!" I cheered I know he could beat his middle school score. If he didn't I'll know some sense into him! "WE DID NOT FO THROUGH ALL THAT TRAINING FOR YOU TO NOT BEAT YOUR SCORE DAMMIT!!!" I yelled my face comically going to big white circle eyes and sharp teeth.

Katsuki 

bakugou

Quirk: 

Explosion

Using both hands

Distributes the force...

"What about deku...?" "Good job." The machine tried to cheer up deku. "AWW ZUKU I KNEW YOU COULD BEAT YOUR SCORE!!" I shouted shaking my cinnamon roll. I could've sworn his eyes almost rolled back so I stopped just incase.

Izuku looked up determined as the second event was announced to be grip strength. I couldn't see how this helped you become a hero then I thought back to death arms, yeah never mind. It was easy to tell izuku wasn't confident in his abilities so I gave him a big hug "Don't worry too much izu just do your very best I believe you wont end up being expelled to begin with" I whispered with a small smile. "Thanks y/n I really needed that pep talk" Izu thanked sounding really grateful, giving him a two finger salute I walked away carrying my gripper thingy.

"Wow!! 540 kg?!Are you a gorilla or an octopus?!" A shout gained my attention right before I gripped my gripper thingy. "Sexy octopus" A pretty short looking guy that strangely resembled a grape vine commented. "Beep. Beep. 56 kg" I looked too see it was izu's gripper going off. 'if he had just been given the time to control his newly acquired quirk, he would have so much more- "Beep. Beep. Beep." The beeping would've annoyed me if I didn't know where it came from...or if it was my alarm clock telling me to wake up. 246. That was my score from my pure anger. Anger management yes? no?

After that the rest of the events leading up to the seventh went by quickly.

The third event was long jumps, katsuki bested izu while I ended up half the score because I tripped while I was doing the running start. Yeah embarrassing.

The fourth event was the side to side jumps. Once again not my best thing ive ever done but good enough.

The fifth event, the ball throw, now that was when things got serious. orachako, she used her gravity to make the ball float away, thus giving her the score of infinity. These idiots were surprised the side ways eight actually appeared on sensei's meter thingy. Next thing I knew it was izuku's turn. "midoriya isn't doing very well..." tenya had trailed off. "well duh. he's a quirkless runt!" katsuki said "HEY! stop yalking about izu-kun like that you stupid flame for brain!" I shouted at katsuki making him growl but do nothing else. 'how strange' I thought. tenya broke the tension by asking "quirkless?! so you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?" tenya questioned I could tell it peaked katsuki's interests by the curiosity shown on his handsom- I mean atrocious and almost always angry face. Yeah. Oh fudge nuggets. I THINK IM IN LOVE AGAIN!!!! It was still izuku's turn, I could easily tell how nervous he was considering the fact he wasn't trying to hide it. All of a sudden he threw the ball only making about 46 meters, I had a sudden realization about our teacher as he revealed to the shocked izuku that he erased his quirk. 'this was eraserhead the one and only.' I thought. aizawa-sensei gave izuku a not so motivating speech, well in my opinion but it had izuku all fired up and ready. I could feel the pure concentrated energy as the ball left izuku's hand with an extra push, leaving him with the whopping score of 705.3 beating katsuki by .1 meters. I once again ran up to izuku and hugged him happy about his score. "izu I'm so proud of you!! I knew you could do it!!" I said rubbing my cheek against his burning cheek as he was blushing. Izu-kun hugged me back with one hand before gripping his hand in a fist in a painful way, considering one finger was badly broken, however after the first exam I knew he would live.

"I...can still move!!!" the way he said it was like he was proving something to someone, I was impressed and it was kinda cool. "What the hell? Explain yourself, deku!!" katsuki yelled charging at us with his hands exploding in rage. As he neared he was wrapped in cloth and held back, struggling he grunted "What the...this cloth it's stiff" katsuki struggled 'sorry to think it but that's what he gets' I thought snickering behind my hand. "It's a 'capture weapon' made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire. geez. Stop using your quirk already...I'm getting dry eye here." sensei glared at katsuki. The consequence sucks considering he has such an amazing quirk.

Shota Aizawa, he can nullify the quirk of anyone he looks at!but the effect wears off if he blinks!

"What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event." sensei ordered sighing as he rewrapped the scarf like cloth around his neck. orachako came over "Is your finger okay" she asked worriedly "ah...yea.." izu stuttered. Katsuki being a salty hater as usual. "tch" see what I mean what a sore loser!

Izu ended up having to wait till the end of the events to see the 'nurse' basically recovery girl. But the rest of the events seemed by fast, leaving me with almost no recollection of what they were, I would've forgotten too if I didn't remember it was just like a school physical just with quirks added. "...time for the results" those words from sensei knocked me from my thoughts into anticipation of the outcome. "The lowest is going to be expelled so someone here is going home" that sentence caused me to look down. I hate the fact that someone has to be kicked out because they're being compared to people that have better quirks. That upsets me because in school you're meant to improve. Everyone here got through the entrance exams, either by recommendation pr by hard work, and its just not fair. "Your scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time so all you get are the final rankings" that is very true. No matter how sad it will be I will thrive as a hero with izu no matter what. No one else here is my problem except izuku and maybe katsuki. I stared at the board in horror.

"Well it seems izuku midoriya is going to be expelled." sensei said "You cant expel him!" I said standing up for the heartbroken izuku "And why cant I" sensei asked "Because i'll leave with him. Where he goes I go!" I explained "And?" sensei asked I clenched my fists forcing the leverage I had on my dream go, as if it was a leaf falling to the ground in autum. "If you give him a chance I promise he'll be the greatest hero" I declared looking at sensei in the eyes. He closed his eyes "Fine since you have so much faith in him. I'll hold you up to that deal." sensei said.

"Also, I was only kidding about the expelling thing" a cold breeze froze me to the bone as I was shocked at such a dire bluff. "WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted. I swear you could hear it echo throughout yuuei.


	8. I hope you catch me when I land

Your pov

On me and izuku's walk home we ran into katsuki who quickly dragged me and izuku into an alleyway before pushing izuku up into the wall. "K-kacchan!" Izuku shouted surprised. "How did you do it deku?!" Katsuki yelled. My eyes widened as I saw izuku's shirt start to smoke. "Katsuki. Calm down" i said making the attention fall onto me. Just as quickly as the attention fell the tension rose. I stared directly into katsuki's eyes daring him to try me. Slowly katsuki let go of izuku.

"Go on a date with me." Katsuki demanded to be honest I was surprised. I started blushing at the embarrassing 'question'. "why should I?" I asked "or else deku gets it" katsuki said making his hand explode threateningly "fine..." I said begrudgingly "meet me at the yueei gates after school tomorrow." Katsuki said before storming away with his hands in his pockets. I sighed and checked on izuku.

"Y/n-chan you don't have to do this for me" izuku insisted I guess feeling bad about forcing me to go in a date with the person I hate most. Well honestly it's not his fault. "Well izuku I want to see how kacc-katsuki acts on the date. It might be interesting" I said smiling, out of the corner of my eye i swear I saw izuku frown but quickly took it as my imagination. Nobody really gives Kacch-katsuki a chance because he's so mean no one bothers with him.

Le time skip brought to you by hot kaneki~

"I HAVE...COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!" Today we were surprised to see all might bust through the class door with his famous 'never fear I'm here' smile "ALL MIGHT?!" The class stated the obvious however I looked at bakugou and izuku to see their reactions. Izuku was as star struck as the day he first saw all might's debut video. Katsuki could honestly care less.

I think I heard someone break the forth wall...in canon. Fudge I just broke it didn't I lets pretend that didn't happen.

"Hero basic training!!" Well thanks for telling us the lesson all might. No sarcasm intended. "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!! It also gives tons of credits" WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

"No time to dally. Today's activity is this!" He held up a index card that had the word battle written in big bold letters. "BATTLE TRAINING!" I still don't know why he's yelling so much. Cabinets with with I can guess our costumes showed out of the wall. This place has the best technology to probably since I'm sure there are hackers that train here. "Looking good is very important, ladies and gentleman. Look alive, because from today on...YOURE ALL HEROES!!!!" all might yelled I guess trying to lift our spirits and make us hyped up for what's to come.

We all transitioned to the bathrooms to try on our costumes. I really liked how mine turned out. I had f/c spandex pants with a white backless long sleeve shirt. My shoes were gloss finish black combat boots. Exactly how I had asked for. The backless top would help me whip out my Kagune and not ruin my clothes like i always do.

Me and izuku were the last ones out mostly because on the way out I saw izuku had his helmet thing backwards and was stumbling slightly. So like a good friend I stopped to help him thus making us late. "T-thank you y/n-chan" izuku said shyly. "Oh no problem cinnamon roll" I said wishing I could pat his head but it would feel weird with his mask thing covering his hair. But izuku looked like a adorable bunny and strangely enough I couldn't wait too see katsuki's costume. So me and izuku ran to catch up with our class, izuku slightly stumbling on thin air.-_- how don't know. " WELL,SHALL WE BEGIN, MY WARDS?" all might shouted "its time for battle training." someone said I wasn't paying much attention to that more of staring at the nervous izuku. I couldn't help but think he was cute then I scan the crowd for bakugou when I finally find him the only thing on my mind was: hot damn, which was ironic you know considering his quirk was explosions.

"were all here then? all right looking good." all might said then he caught a glimpse of izuku and mumbled, "way to make it obvious". "ah deku, n/n cool costumes" uraraka said as she admired our costume choices. "Thank you I like yours too" I said smiling at the brunette. "O-oh mine didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it al little bulky but thank you!" She responded while izuku ended up looking like a strawberry you know the green hair makes the leaves the red face makes the fruit and the freckles make the seeds. Mind blown.

Speaking of blown i just realized the part of katsuki's last name means lol. Like legit means LOL has me dead. But anyway the teams are being announced. "Team A: izuku midoriya! uraraka orachako! Team B: Todoroki shouto! Mezo Shoji! Team C: Momo yaoyorozu! Minoru mineta! Team D: katsuki bakugou! Tenya ida! Team E: Yuga Aoyama! Mina ashido! Team F: Koji koda! Rikido sato ! Team G: kaminari denki! Kyoka jiro! Team H: Tsuyu asui! Fumikage tokoyami! Team I: Toru Hagakure! Mashirao ojiro! Team J: Eijiro kirishima! Hanta sero! Team K: Y/n L/n! Kishido arkemi (are-kemi) Team L: Raito shojo! Subaru demitri!" All might pronounced.

"Team L and team K will go first to give an example of what you're up against!" All might continued smiling.

"Team K will be the heroes Team L the villains" all might said geez never heard him talk so much. "Alright y/n do your best im rooting for you!!" Izuku cheered "yeah you better win l/n or you put shame on all heroes." Bakugou commented making me give them both a thumbs up and smile before running to kishido. "Let's do our best" I said "hn they're probably weak" he said emotionlessly "um...ok" I said my mood dampened by his arrogance. "So what's your quirk?" I asked "it's blood manipulation" he said nonchalantly the quirk bringing up a shiver and bad memories. Flesh. Splatter. Detached limbs. Mother. Father. Blood. "Well what's your quirk?" He asked "a-ah I have a total of three elemental manipulation. A kagune. Super strength. Well I'm supposed to have four but the other hasn't unlocked of something I guess." I said to my teammate as we moved inside the building. And the villains were moved inside by a different opening I can guess. "Alright since you have so many quirks it would be best for you to delay them in their way to the weapon room. Since my quirk is so gruesome it would have to be the last resort. Okay?" Kishido said "sir yes sir!" I gave a two finger salute and we headed our separate ways.

Time skip~

So there is a little problem here. As soon I turn the corner I see both of the villains still together and standing back to back staring at me. There are a few seconds of just staring. Then the girl lashed out at me making me jump back and instinctively cover my body in lightning. But she continued to charge at me I reached out of a punch and she met it head on giving no reaction to my lightning. 'Rubber!' That's the only thing I could think of. And her partner lashed out second with water following his trail. 'Does he plan to throw that on me to shock me? But if he does he'll just end up shocking himself.' I thought in panic. In my state of panic I turned my element to fire to block out the factor of electrocuting either of him. Which in turn burned the girl and when the water hit I ended up being soaked and unable to use my fire element. Which really only left me to brute strength, water, air and earth. If I used lightning I would risk being electrocuted.

But my kagune weren't wet were they? So I let them rip out my back making the girl cringe away in the slightest. With 10 arms counting the ones I have and my 8 kagune I could take them on. I lunged at the boy first before realizing I didn't actually need to hurt them just stall time. I was an inch away from punching his face with all my strength then I thought better so I just went behind him lowering the strength and knocking him out.

When I turned to the girl I found she was gone and she had left a white flag behind

"Hero team wins"

"Good job y/n-chan" izuku said giving me a thumbs up with a smile. "Alright let's come together!" All might yelled gathering our attention. "The MVP of this battle is drumroll please!...Y/n l/n" all might said leaving me in shock. "I think I know why she was the MVP sensei" momo insisted on wanting to explain so all might let her have at it. "During the battle Subaru tried to electrocute himself unintentionally as a hero to not hurt when unnecessary she changed her coating to fire not electrocuting none of them. Then she thought fast after realizing her other quirk was not wet making it possible to use fire and lightning once more. But once again instead of harming she saw an opening and took it. The other girl was just a coward that ran away" momo evaluated. "Good job ms. Yaoyorozu" all might sweat dropped with his I'm here smile on.

"Team A vs Team D! Team A will be the heroes team B the villains." All might said ready to start the next test. "Break a leg!" I said giving izuku a thumbs up.

~time skip~

"SO INSTEAD OF BREAKING A LEG YOU BREAK AN ARM!!!WHY!!" I yelled after izuku woke up "you idiot." I said "you wouldn't happen to be worried would you y/n-chan" izuku teased I guess he was expecting a tsundere reaction so he was surprised "yeah I was you idiot!" I yelled blushing. Then I stormed out to find katsuki so I could beat his ass. Finally I found the bastard "hey Bakugou!" I yelled making him spin around. I raised my fist to punch him when I noticed he was crying. "You're mad at me huh l/n?" He asked as I put my fist back at my side before looking at him curious to why he was crying.

"You're not gonna go on that date with me are you?" He asked oh the date. "Well I wanted to show you why I wanted you to come" he said gently grabbing my slowly reddening face, leaning slightly and placing his warm and rough lips on my own soft ones. After the shock I leaned into the kiss, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his surprisingly soft ash blonde hair in turn he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer effectively deepening the kiss. Soon the need to breathe became too much and we pulled away. I was pretty sure my face looked like a tomato as katsuki leaned down to my neck and started sucking right on my sweet spot. "Ah" I moan-sighed as katsuki gave one last duck before pulling away. "Your mine okay." It wasn't a question. "Whatever bakugou!!" I said before running off. The only thing on my mind was that bakugou was a pretty good kisser.

Meanwhile~

Through the room window he stared at the scene below him y/n was kissing kacchan or more like kacchan was kissing y/n. The thing that hurt him the most was that y/n was enjoying it. Anyone could tell by the blush on her face and the way her hand nestled themselves in kacchan's hair. "Soon y/n-chan soon"

Then he promptly passed out due to the fact that his injury gave him so much fatigue.

"Midoriya your back!" Denki said "that was so manly" kirishima said tearfully. "Ohayo izuku-kun" I said walking into the classroom "O-ohayo y/n-chan!" Izuku shouted blushing.

"Y/N!!!" Katsuki yelled running into the classroom "y-yes" I stuttered blushing as I remembered earlier today. "BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" He yelled a me vigorously grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth. Geez fuckin spazz. "I'm gonna be sick..." I muttered silently hoping to throw up on this abomination. "S-sure" I answered dizzy. Katsuki stopped lifting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and taking off. "See Y'all tomorrow" I said waving from over the man child's shoulder. "That is...if you can walk by the time I'm done with you." Katsuki whispered seductively I'm starting to think he's bipolar.

Nothing wrong with that he's cute in his own way. Probably. "Where are we going?" I asked "shut up" he mumbled blushing "Why I just wanna know where were going" I asked innocently "God damn were going to six flags" he grumbled "ah! I'm never been there before is it fun katsu-kun" I asked trying out my new nickname "Yeah I guess my favorite ride is the apocalypse and katsu-kun?!" He shouted surprised. I lifted my head from his shoulder looking directly at his face. "Do you not like it katsu-kun" I asked pouting. "It's...nice" was all he said.

The gatekeepers had me get off of katsu and they checked our school bags finding nothing harmful about its contents. "What do you wanna get on first n/n?" Katsu asked looking around at the familiar to him rides. "I don't know the rides how about something fast." I asked looking around thinking I spotted a mess of green hair but guessed it was a figment of my imagination.

"You can ride me" katsuki winked strange for a boy like him but not unwelcome it was a new change for him to be so...kind. I may or may not have liked this side of him. "Get on" his sudden demand snapped me out of my thoughts. I climbed on his back. "Sugoi! Your so tall katsu!" I shouted I could see a lot better up here. "Lets go on the jokers jinx it's pretty fast and short." He commented "Whatever you say" I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder again. Aww how cute he tensed up. The line was pretty short since school was still going on. After they strapped us in or whatever I grabbed katsuki's hand for comfort on my first roller coaster "3" "2" "1!" Then we rocketed into a dark cave before exiting just a quickly I lost my sense of direction after a while I started relaxing it's kinda fun. But I'm not gonna scream..."WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled then it was over and we got out. "That was actually pretty fun katsu" I said smiling up at him. "Lets go on the apocalypse!!" He yelled dragging me making me giggle at his excitement. The apocalypse was even faster once it hit that drop after the climb. As we passed the fire katsu shouted this time looking ready to burst from his excitement. After the ride we went to get some food. I got Panda Express. "To the water park we go!" Katsu marched "we dont have our bathing suits" I said confused "here" katsuki said handing me a plastic bag. "Wah thank you katsu-Kun your the greatest" I said hugging his arm to death. I think I'm in love with katsuki I thought for some odd reason the possibility didn't bother me as it should've. "Come on slow poke its hot" the person of my adoration spoke.

Time skip~

"Lets go on the big wheel" I said "Okay you romantic" how dare katsuki tease me! When we made it on the ride the moon was already up. The ride was slow and long. But once we reached the top katsuki grabbed my chin and gently placed his lips on mine. The feeling of our lips reuniting was one of the best feelings ever. He tugged softly bite at me lip so I opened my mouth lending him access to my mouth and oh did he abuse that access after we fought for dominance when he won he explored every inch of my mouth with his warm tongue. "Mmm~" I moaned as he pressed me against the glass of the cart. "Ah~" when we pulled Bach there was a string of saliva connecting our mouths. Quickly katsuki dove in for my neck licking, biting, sucking, anything to get a reaction "A-Ah katsuki~" I moaned as his hand brushed my boob, seeing and liking the reaction he took both hands and groped my boobs before pulling away just as we reached the bottom. Getting out we left the park. I held his clammy hand as we walked to my house in a comfortable silence. Finally we reached my house "katsu thank you for taking me out tonight I really enjoyed it" I said blushing "Oh it was no problem n/n." He said blushing "I want to tell you something though." I said making his eyes widen "W-well what is it" he asked interested I made the come here motion. He leaned down to eye level with me "I think I'm falling for you" I said "So I hope you catch me when I land" I continued leaning in and pressing my lips against his before rushing inside with a very red face. Katsuki stood out there stunned before smirking and walking away. I think I've already fallen for you.

Katsuki pov

I think I've already fallen for you too my dear Y/n. I'll keep you away from that damn nerd if it's the last thing I do. "Deku! I know you're there" I yelled damn nerd followed us all day.

Izuku pov

Of course kacchan would notice me following them "N/n is mine until you win her heart over. If you do I'll back off. But right now she's mine so back off or you'll have a bigger problem then stealing my girl." Kacchan said "Okay kacchan I'll steal her heart." I said determined to not fail my dear Y/n.

Later on katsuki pov

"DIE!!!!"

"DIE YOU DAMN GERMS!!!!"

"KATSUKI ITS TOO LATE TO BE YELLING LIKE THAT"

"Germs eliminated"


	9. Class president

Y/n pov

When me and katsuki got to yuuei it was surrounded by reporters. "Aren't you the sludge villain survivors?" The news reporter asked shoving a mic in our faces! "No I'm sorry were just the campus cleaners" I said "you must've mistaken us for someone else it's okay thought we do look alike" I continued walking into yuuei with katsu whispering. What a weird little boy. That's taller then me. Cue sad sighing. "What's the matter?" Katsu asked " Katsu your so much taller than me" I said looking up at him with a waterfall of squiggly tears. "Heh here does that help?" He asked after he let me sit on his shoulders like a little kid. "Sugoi! It's even taller than last time!!" I yelled katsuki's height was impressive. I can let down my walls around him and act like a child and he doesn't care. I love him. "I love you" I whispered in his ear blushing but completely serious "Baka!! You can't say that stuff in public!!!" He shouted blushing "I love you too idiot" he said tilting his head up at me and giving me a heart stopping smile. He's drop dead gorgeous. And he's all mine.

Third pov

"Class today were.." aizawa wanted to build up some suspense. It worked as the students tenses in preparation for another test that could end up getting them potentially expelled. "..going to vote for a class president." Aizawa finished the tense air left the room as everyone fell comically. "Wake me up when y'all decide." Aizawa said as he rolled up in his banana bag. Everyone was fighting over class president. "Hey let's do lots" Y/n the angel suggested. "You're and angel!" Katsuki said patting her head. "And you're a douchebag" Y/n the demon said. Katsuki blanched. Momo materialized a box with a slot. Sero used his tape to work as paper.

Each of the students got one and wrote the respective name on it before submitting it to the box. The names with the most tallies were y/n, Momo, and izuku. " we can only have two" aizawa said 'please leave momo please leave' izuku thought wanting to spend more time with y/n. "I guess I'll leave" y/n said smiling and taking her seat back next to katsuki.

The class went by as usual after that.

Time skip~ y/n pov

It was lunch time when a freaking blue alert rang in. "Someone infiltrated" I said my words hidden by the shouts of panic and pain of the people getting stepped on. I saw ida trying to stop the panic. "It's over nothing" I realized I raised my palm in the air and set of a strong stream on fire into the air almost scorching the roof. "LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS YOU SAY!!" I shouted pointing at ida who was standing on the exit. "It's a false alarm some of the reporters came in to interview all might" ida explained. Great!

"I think ida should be class president" I said walking into the classroom. "So should you" asui said "I don't want to be one to much responsibility for me" i said "Besides he's got the stick so far up his ass it keeps his back straight so he'll do just fine." Katsuki commented "Hey mind your mouth!!" Ida nagged. "He's such a tight ass!" Katsuki complained. "But not as tight as you." He whispered in my ear. That made me blush scarlet. "NO PDA!!!!" Ida yelled "shut up" katsuki grumbled pouting I laughed so hard I had to lean on katsuki for support. "Oh go-god im dying" was all I could get out before laughing harder unintelligible gibberish in between.


	10. Villains

Your pov

It was a normal day. Aizawa sensei told us we were doing rescue training for different environments. So right now we were all walking to un unknown destination. "Hmm? You wore your gym uniform?" I asked izuku then I realized his costume got wrecked so I stopped asking questions. "It didn't make it out of the battle training in one piece. The school's support company's repairing it. Just gotta wait for now" izuku grinned I noticed he had the bottom part of his mask thing around his neck.

We finally got to the bus "Line up according to your ID numbers fill those seats in an orderly fashion" ida said I shrugged gotta listen to class president. "Ida's going full throttle...!" Izuku commented a sweat drop on his head. "Darn! It was this type of bus!" Ida complained sulking "All that for nothing"

"I generally say what's on my mind midoriya." Asui was starting a conversation with izuku.

"Oh?! What is it asui" izuku asked as nervous as ever. "Call me tsuyu." She commented absently. "Your quirk resembles all might's" was all she said turning to the alarmed izuku and smiling. "Yeah but all might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk" kirishima intervened helping izuku but not his pride. "Izu we never hang out anymore." I commented "are we still friends?" I asked dramatically sinking in my seat till I hit the floor with my butt. "O-of course y/n-chan!!" Izu said "woman!" Katsuki yelled from somewhere "izu do you wanna hang out with me and katsu later?" I asked completely ignoring katsu. "S-sure y/n-chan" izu said right before katsuki came over. "Y/n." Katsuki cooing calmly despite the fact that he most likely heard our conversation is pretty scary.

I gulped "Hey katsuki-kun"I said nervously "whatcha talking bout hmmmm deku?" Katsuki asked "o-oh nothing Kachin" izuku stuttered "DONT LIE TO ME DEKU WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!?!" Katsuki said loosing his temper and gaining the attention of everyone on the bus. "Katsu-Kun calm down and I'll tell you" I persuaded "fine" he growled as his slightly hot hands went to warm. "So I was inviting izu to hang out with us later." I said calmly. "Well he can't!" Katsuki said pouting and turning away from me rather cutely. "Awwww katsu please. Pretty please with cherry on top" I begged giving the puppy dog eyes and clasping my hands together in front of me. "A-alright fine." Katsuki said making me cheer and izu sag in relief. "Alright we're here everyone get out in a single file line." Ida said I grabbed katsu's slightly clammy hand with a bad feeling. "Katsuki/ y/n I have a bad feeling stay close to me" we both said at the same time. "Ok" we once again said in sync.

I smiled up at him right before it went to hell. A portal like thing opened up and suspicious looking dudes showed up making me tense knowing this wasn't a part of the training I charged straight at them completely disregarding the calls of my classmates, my boyfriend, my best friend, and the heroes present. Thanking my dexterity landed a punch on the red eyed villain as we made eye contact his eyes looked a lot like katsuki's before using the momentum to shove me past them. Mind you I wasn't stupid and I used my super strength to my advantage in the one hit so he kinda flew back as well. But I still ran past. "Dammit where's all might at we need him right now" I muttered before running into a group of the villains 'helpers' basically the weaker ones. I tried to punch my way through quickly finding that didn't work so I kinda got mad and turned katsuki on them taking my fire and wind elements I mixed them on my hand making a blow torch like thing pushing myself forward with one hand and blasting my way through with the other. "THATS MY GIRL!!" Katsuki yelled from not to far. Soon enough I was finished torching them all and went to assist katsuki finding him done already the world started to spin and suddenly I was in a dessert like place. Instantly I was surrounded by villains I looked around finding no one else that wasn't a villain around. 'They must want to eliminate me first considering how reckless and unpredictable I am can be used against them.' I thought fighting my way through what could be hundreds of villains gaining bruises and cuts along the way. Completely disregarding the pain, I made my way back to the main part of the usj only to find something shocking all might was there but he wasn't smiling. But I mean who could when your students are being attacked by villains that came to kill you and your co-workers are giving it their all only to be beat into a bloody pulp with little to no effort. I would be fucking pissed and out for fucking blood.

Dear lord katsuki is rubbing off on me. Oh well seems I'm doing the same so hey. "Nomu annihilate him." The red eyed villain commanded the bird looking thing. "Nomu friends." I muttered to katsuki. "Not the time y/n" he muttered back hiding his smirk. "You go after the 'power couple'." The red eyed villain said to a fairly large group of villains making me blush and katsuki smirk openly. We quickly turned serious when they charged since we were on such a higher level of ground then our other classmates they could only watch knowing the distance between us would make their attempts futile. Theses villains had much stronger quirks. Then out of nowhere as I glared at the villain that had threaten a fatigued katsuki with death I felt a burn in my hands, all five of my fingers on both hands where tingling. Something told me to touch them with all five of my fingers to end this. I listened to the feeling making a bright white light blind me briefly before It cleared I saw katsuki standing perfectly fine and all the villains around us knocked out cold. I definitely felt stronger. "What happened" katsuki asked "apparently that's my actual quirk." I said opening my hand and a black cube appeared the air around it being sucked in. "I'm able to take or use someone's quirk for as long as I wish and heal any loved ones near." I said clenching my fist, effectively making the cube disappear for the time being. He nodded and we ran group of class 1-A. I saw all might being double teamed and apparently me and izu had the same idea to help. He used his quirk to get there fastest me in tow for support. Taking out my kagune I restrained nomu for a bit before using my steal ability trying to steal the black portal quirk to make it to all might before the red eyed villain. Which was unsuccessful so I just ran with all my might to all might. 'I won't let another family member die because I was too slow!!' I thought pushing my legs and kicking the red eyed villain away from all might before skidding back quite a bit and using my quirk to heal all might's fatigue a bit before backing up to a safe distance. A good idea too because the red eyed villain appeared under where I once stood grabbing for what would've been my leg. All might quickly finished the battle with a continuous amount of punches that were clearly over his 100% power making me stare in awe at what the symbol of peace could do in such a tired state he clearly wasn't at his best yet he gave it his all anyways. I smirked 'if these people want to be better then him they definitely have a long way to go. But I think my boys can do it.' I closed my eyes 'you go katsuki, izuku. Show them what we can do!!'


	11. Aftermath

your pov

I ended up passing out from quirk overuse.

time skip

By the time I woke up I found myself in a pure white room. 'am I dead?' I thought before thinking 'no I remember the battle and how all might won' I felt a familiar clammy hand on my own making me look down to see katsuki wrapped in some bandages nothing too serious. I felt a sense of pride and relief, pride because my healing quirk did good for a first time use. But now that I thought about it probably wasn't a first time use considering the fact that I use my parents quirks but couldn't use fluid manipulation because I haven't seen it in action. During that time where I had to use my quirk to save katsuki I didn't find a way to use their quirks so I believe I stole their energy instead of just their quirks that's probably why I felt so energized after the bright blinding light.

"Katsuki?" I asked to see if he was awake. "y/n?! you're awake?" a voice came from my right instead of my left. "Izu?" I asked turning my head to see if it was really my bestfriend and the sight of him in bandages made my laugh. "You look like a mummy" I yelled between laughs. " You're not any better!!!" he yelled blushing in embarrassment. "Y/n" katsuki asked in disbelief. "Yo" I waved smiling at him. I swear a football player has never been tackled so hard. Never mind they probably had been considering the fact that they end up with broken ankles and concussions with helmets on.

Anyways katsuki tackle-kissed me. Izuku covered his face blushing "ewww y/n-chan" he said cringing away. "awww you're just jealous izu~" I sung teasingly "am not!" he yelled katsuki watched the scene amused. "Young y/n. Glad to see you up and moving" all might said from on the other side of the room in the bed on the opposite side of izuku "Hey all might how's it going?" I asked smiling over izuku's bed. "Young bakugou would you mind leaving the room." all might asked katsuki "Why do I have to listen to you old man?!" katsuki yelled probably not wanting to leave me 'how sweet' I thought smiling a little before turning to katsuki then all might who clearly didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Katsu if you leave I'll take you to that ice cream mochi shop tonight~" I bribed while internally smirking 'you're paying though' I thought smiling instead. "Alright but you're paying" he said before turning to walk out. "Wait what No! Get back here! You're paying bakugou!" I yelled at his retreating figure. "Nope" he said before running away. "How troublesome." I muttered before turning to all might. "Now young L/n what was that quirk. I almost felt instantly healed-even if just a bit after you had kicked away that red eyed villain." all might explained "Yeah about that right before you came by me and katsu had been jumped by a crowd of pretty strong villains. It was all fine till katsu had gotten tired so he got held hostage then they threatened to kill him so I got mad. Then there was a bright light-" I continued before getting interrupted "THAT WAS YOU?!" izuku and all might asked alarmed making me nod.

"I was pretty shocked too but anyways. All the villains ended up passed out around us and katsuki was standing up perfectly fine no fatigue showing In his form. So I concluded that while I used my stealing quirk the energy I get from not stealing a quirk instead stealing energy goes to me and goes to healing my loved ones near. It probably worked so well because I wasn't the first time I used it." I explained I mean explaining how you unlocked you're true quirk isn't easy without having to recap weirdly. "What do you mean 'not the first time you used you're quirk?" all might asked in confusion.

"Well one time my mother was talking on the phone and you know a four year old would be nosey so I listened in on her. I heard her talking about how she had birth complications and that she had almost died due to internal bleeding before there was a blinding light kind of like the one I explained to y'all. But of course sense my mom was the #1 hero during that time she discovered me all too easily. She of course elaborated since she was awesome and she said it was something I would discover when I was older because even she didn't know what it was. Then she explained how after the bright light all complication were gone as if they were never there but however they had thought I was a stillborn because I had fell asleep right after the light." I explained "But then there was this one time when I was on my way to izuku's house for...reasons-" I was once again interrupted "What reasons?" all might asked "Oh I used to have this huge crush on izuku when we were kids but I was to shy to talk to him so I settled for stalking him everyday up until that day when the sludge villain attacked" I said with a shrug it was in the past so it wasn't that big of a deal now. "A-Ah Y/n-chan?" izuku asked blushing making him look like a ripe strawberry.

"Oh hush strawberry-kun" I said offhandedly ignoring the cry of "strawberry-kun?!" from izuku.

"So I went to izuku's house for reasons and I had saw this group of dudes attacking a girl that looked around 16 in a alleyway so I went to save the girl like and aspiring hero would. So and epic battle happened which consisted of me fighting this dude that had a quirk that was the ability to steal quirks. Well not really fighting but more of the bright light happening again and me suddenly having the ability of stealing quirks with the option on stealing or using the quirk I had taken from the dude. So since he was such a bad person I decided to steal it making the dude pass out and the bright light shine again and the dudes around the girl passed out. 'My hero!!!' the girl had screamed following me around wanting to find a way to repay me. So now she lives with me not having found a way to pay me back despite the fact that I told her she didn't have to." I said before turning my head to see their reactions. In response was a thoughtful all might and a brooding izuku.

izuku pov

'I can't believe this! y/n-chan had a crush on me for so long and I was completely oblivious to that fact and now that I like her she's moved on to kacchan. kacchan!!! Why someone so hard to compete with. And they're a couple too! How am I supposed to compete with kacchan?! I'll really need luck in this situation.' I thought while brooding.


	12. Sports festival begin

Your pov

Aizawa sensei walked into the classroom surprisingly considering the amount of damage he took the day before yesterday. I was pretty surprised we got such a short time off after such a major incident. Well sensei's a pretty tough one if he can walk all the way down to the classroom in bandages not being able to see. How did he do that? He. Can't. See. Or breathe. How is he alive. Whatever.

"Morning." He said slightly muffled due to the fact that his face is covered in bandages. "You're back already, Aizawa sensei!!?" Most of the class yelled. I don't think he's okay he's wobbling while he's walking- okay I'll just look past it. "Glad to see you doing well,sensei!"ida said making me chuckle "if you can really call that 'doing well'" kaminari muttered sarcastically. "My welfare isn't important. The more important thing is that your fight isn't over." He said suspiciously. "Our fight?Katsu questioned "Don't tell me..." Izu continued in perfect timing "more villains?!" Mineta was just straight up terrified. Sometimes I wonder how he got into this school. "Yuuei's sports festival is approaching fast!"

This was totally normal but why do I have a feeling that feels will be hurt.

All I know is that I need to find myself a teacher.

Meanwhile~

"The one called shirigaki...his quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the quirk registry with no luck. noting turned up on the warp gate user kurogiri either. Neither is registered, both under aliases...their quirks aren't on record, making members on the underworld."

"So you're saying we know next to nothing about them? I reckon we oughta learn fast. Or that leader shirigaki of those varmints his wounds will heal and he'll be be back at it again."

"Leader huh...?" All might questioned as if figuring something out. "What is it all might" The yueei president/cute unidentified animal asked "It's just nothing feels normal about this. It was an especially daring attack. And not just in the meticulous planning . He started going on about some ridiculous ideology. And although he didn't say anything about his own quirk. he kept going on about that guy nomu's quirk. When things didn't go his way he started throwing a tantrum." all might inquired the discussion would've continued if not for the yelling on the other side of the door.

All the heroes got up together getting into fighting stances, thinking that the villains had returned and were after all might again. "LET US THROUGH DAMMIT. MY GIRLFRIEND FOUND OUT SOMETHING USEFUL ABOUT THE VILLAINS" A loud voice said followed by explosions. All might quickly turned into his 'hero form' and stepped outside. "Ah, young bakugou, young y/n" All might greeted with a smile. "ALL MIGHT" both heroes in training yelled rushing to him "I need to tell you something about the villain shirigaki" y/n said in an urgent voice. "All right young bakugou, young y/n come in" all might said walking into the room that all the heroes resided in.

" Young y/n here has something to tell us about the villain shirigaki" All might said pinning all the attention on y/n. "During the invasion when shirigaki was worried that all might wouldn't show, he started scratching his neck though using only four of his fingers and no disintegration occurred. But when he started fighting aizawa sensei he had grabbed him with all five of his fingers and instant disintegration happened. So basically my theory is that he needs to touch you with all five of his fingers in order to disintegrate their body part. He's also very good at reading body language considering he was able to figure out when aizawa sensei was using his quirk just by looking at the way his hair rose during the fight. He talked a lot about nomu being his creation as if he made him. Kurogiri has the quirk of teleportation. he can teleport people against their will, make black holes that teleport, and I think he was the reason nobody got alerted of the attack, maybe he disrupted the communication between the buildings. Shirigaki seeming to harbor a large hatred towards all might. That's all" y/n said finishing up her speech.

"That's my girl" katsuki said wrapping his arm around y/n and looking at the shocked audience. Who would blame them a hero in training found out something about someone they spent hours looking for.

"Anyways we're gonna return to class now." y/n said grabbing katsuki's hand and walking away he r hair swinging from the motion.

All in unison they said "I want her" and those three little words started out little y/n's apprenticeship letters.

Y/n pov

"HELL YA" Katsuki shouted way to happy about a festival. "We finally get to show off our skills katsu" i said smiling, sadly just as happy as him about the festival. "This has me so PUMPED" kirishima yelled "Everyone's so excited..." izuku said staring at the loud ass crowd of excited people. so basically stating the obvious. "Um. .YEAH!! Aren't you izuku?" (i kept putting izuke...I guess he would be the uke though 0/0) I asked while standing next to katsuki. "Y-Yeah y/n -chan!!!" Izuku said turning into a bright strawberry. "Deku. Ida. N/n-chan. Katsuki" We all turned to uraraka before taking a double take...her face was kinda scary, like a rape face scary. "At this sports festival...Let's do our best." She ground out. "WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE URARAKA?" we all yelled greatly confused.

"Let's just go get some food I'm starving Katsu-kun. I brought pork katsudon and dango~" I whined (Reference anyone) dragging katsu by his arm. "Bye zuzu-kun, raka-chan, sonic-chan" I said. Just as me and katsu were almost out of hearing range I heard, "Sonic-chan?!" from ida. That honestly just made my day even better.

"Katsu I'll head to the bathroom okay?" I asked already walking off from my boyfriend who was stuffing his face with the extra dango and some shrimp tempra that I made for him of course I didn't tell him that, though he obviously figured it out from the way he thanked me when I gave it to him.

TEENY TINY TIME SKIP

After I finished my business I started back to the food court but I heard talking in the room that I passed so me being the curious little shit I am I listened In on their conversation. "-Because honestly, the time I've got left as the symbol of peace...is quickly running out. And among those with villainous intent, there are some who've begun to realize that." 'All might..' I quickly noted "I granted you my power so that you could succeed me! The sports festival...It's a event that all the country will be watching! And that means just one thing for us!! You. The next all might...fledging symbol...I NEED YOU TO TELL THE WORLD...'I. AM. HERE'!!!!" All might yelled I swear when he retires he should be a motivational speaker or maybe a therapist. 'He sure does have a way with words' I thought smiling as I walked back to the food court looking for katsu. When I found him I was fuming one because he ate my katsudon and all the dango. Two because he was in the line for dango. "KATSUKI YOU SELFISH BASTARD" I yelled tackling him "What!?" he asked in shock I showed him my empty lunch "I didn't even get any" I whined. "I'll make you some katsudon next time I come over" he said smirking like a teme "Whatever Katsu-teme" I pouted getting off him and walking to the soba line fully intent on getting some hot soba soup.

"Watcha getting?" katsu asked "hmm hot soba soup" I responded turning to look at him. "Well then I'll get cold soba just to spite you." katsu said smirking I smirked back "Too bad I like both. I guess I'll just have to try some of yours.." I shrugged looking up him. 'damn being so short' I thought.

Just like that the sports festival was just around the corner, all of us ready to show off our skills.


	13. The long ass run

y/n pov

"Gather around mass media! It's time once again to see te high schoolers you know and love revel in their youth. It's U.A's sports festival. Everybody-Are you ready?!" present mic yelled. The festival came so fast right well lets begin where it started two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago

"What's going on?!" raka-chan yelled i wouldve asked the same thing as i noticed the crowd of students outside our class door. "No way! What are they here for?" mineta asked "Scooping out the competition, duh, small fry." Katsu said I appeared besdie him "Aw katsu you're so smart." i swooned HAHAHAHA sike "Katsu come over to my house tonight" i said with the upmost seriousness. Mineta looked between us blushing. Katsu did a double take "For-for what" he asked blushing 'cute' i thought absent mindedly. "So you can make me that pork katsudon you promised yesterday" i said as if stating the obvious. "..." "..." "YOU PERVERTS" i yelled dragging them out of the classroom completely ignoring the crowd and pushing them all away.

thats how it began so lets just go back to the sports festival. "Is everyone good and ready?! The event's about to begin" ida yelled "Midoriya" the ususally silent todoroki said quickly gainig attention to the exchange "Todoroki what is it" zuzu asked "objectively speaking im stronger than you. More capable." he said bluntly "h-huh s-sure" zuzu stuttered 'why that little...' "I will beat you" todoroki said "WHY YOU INSENSITIVE, PRIDEFUL, WANNABE SNOWFLAKE, HALF MAN HALF WOMEN BASTARD!!! YA CAN'T JUST TALK TO BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!!! SQUARE UP!! LET'S GO FROSTY!!!!" I yelled standing up ready to charge at the insesitive bastard that dare verbally assult best friend.

"Bae. Bae. Bae. Stop. Bein. Mad" katsu trolled tryna make me calm down. "NO BAE HE VEBALLY ASSULTED BEST FRIEND NEXT THING WE KNOW HE GONNA VERBALLY ASSULT YOU AND WE BOTH GON RIP HIS WEAVE OUT!!! MIGHT AS WELL SAVE YA THE TROUBLE" I yelled still furious "Valid point but if you beat him now then you wont see him fail in the sports festival to me. soooooooo...calm down and I'll beat his ass for ya" he reasoned with a smirk. I thought about it 'why not' i thought before letting out as sigh and ploping in my seat. "..." "..."

"I'm still going to beat you midoriya" todoroki said before turning to me "And you you're weak compared to me." He said "..." dat boy was gone out the door. I had punched him. Anyway soon we had gotten called up to start the first phase "The first years of the hero course!! IT'S CLASS A" present mic yelled "They're really giving us too much credit...but we won't let it shake us right, bakugou, y/n" kirishima was nervous. If only katsu was nervous then I could console him but no he's too confident. I huffed crossing my arms. "Nope. Just gets me pumped up." katsu responded having a weirdly dark but attractive face on. Don't tell him though. "Following class B, it's classes C, D, and E of general studies. And here comes the support course classes F, G, and H. the business course.

"Whooaaa... what a crowd" izuku said nervously trembling "And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators. I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes" Ida said. "Now for the athlete's oath" midnight said. And of course chatter started "Pipe down!!! Your student representative is...From class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugou" she announce with a smile.

"Whaaa? It's Kacchan?!" zuzu asked "Of course Katsu is a big douche so they picked hime to represent use because that's the example of what not to have" I said swinging my arm around izuku smiling all dopey like at him. "y-y/n-chan what are you doing" zuzu asked blushing "The athlete's oath...Make no mistake about it!!! I'm gonna take first!!!" katsu yelled starting a riot from other classes. I sighed and stuffed my face into izuku's shoulder "Now without any delay, let's get the first event started. These are the qualifiers It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year. And the fateful first event this year is THIS" she said pointing to the obstacle course race.

"An obstacle course...!" zuzu exclaimed "Really?! Ah this will be so much fun!!" I yelled running up to katsu like a child. "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes. The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things! heh heh heh...so as long you don't go off the course anything is fair game." midnight said "Hear that katsu! Everyone for their self's so I'll beat you at this" I said turning to him pointing a thumb at myself and winking "Racers into your positions..." pumped pure strength into my legs analyzing the tunnel ahead. "STAAAAARRRRRTTTTT!!!!" and with that we were off.

As I predicted the tunnel was to narrow so I used that strength I put into my legs and reached the top of the tunnel before using the air element to make the air push me onto the roof and forward. Leaving me pushing out the tunnel just in time to see todoroki freeze the ground I put fire to my feet immediately burning through the ice as I landed using the momentum of the air time I rushed towards todoroki.

Soon I noticed the exam robots coming for us. I didn't slow my pace charging straight ahead my kagune ripped through my back and soon through the robots in front of me before I pushed strength into each stride of my legs leaving todoroki in the dust. Next I saw platforms I estimated the distance before putting the largest amount of strength into my legs and having a running start I jumped over all of the platforms onto the ledge of the other side tilting back at the slightest before stepping forward immediately a mine blew up.

I stood for a while thinking of a way to get passed todoroki and katsuki passing me snapped me out of it. "GET BACK HERE TWO TONED BASTARD" I yelled racing forward ignoring all the mines that I had just set off soon I was caught up to them. A huge explosion caught my attention I see izuku flying "...why" I asked nobody as he came soaring over us.

I grit my teeth and pushed more strength into my legs pushing off faster then before hell I even used my air pushing myself faster with a fire in my eyes I can proudly say me and izuku were neck and neck when we reached the finish line. I had too much momentum to stop when I realized I was heading for a wall across the stadium after I ran into it I walked back nursing my bruise "...who was first?" midnight asked "well we bot-" "Izuku was" I cut the broccoli off smiling at him.

"All right!! first place izuku midoriya, seond place y/n l/n etc." Midnight said "Why would you do that y/n-chan. We both came first." zuzu asked I smiled sweetly at him "You wanna be number one first more than I do. I just want to be a normal hero with an average ranking not having all the spotlight and all that weight on my shoulders could save me lots of wrinkles ya know?" I smiled. "But I still beat katsu-kun and roki-teme" I said rushing over to them "AHAHAHAH TWO TONE BASTARD I BEAT YOU" I yelled pointing at him "KATSU I BEAT YOU TOO" I laughed at his jealous face. "Jelly, mate" I asked with an accent.


End file.
